


Le parole sotto il sole

by Morissane



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, tomato
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morissane/pseuds/Morissane
Summary: Minha primeira fanfic de Hetalia, yay!Não tenham muita expectativa, por favor :vPeço desculpas por quaisquer erros gramaticais das frases em italiano. Não domino o idioma! Agora se for em português, é por pura lerdisse mesmo :>Romabel <3...*berra* LOVI É UM HUSBANDO UNDERRATED!





	Le parole sotto il sole

Uma risada límpida como sinos de prata se ouve. As nuvens tímidas se afastam, revelando o astro dominante sobre os céus.

  
“Finalmente! Achei que não ia parar de chover essa semana.” A loira olha para os céus com um sorriso satisfeito. O moreno que a acompanhava olha de soslaio para a moça, segurando uma cesta cheia de tomates com aparente má vontade.  
“Tch, não sei porque você odeia tanto a chuva. Faz com que esses _maledetti_ _pomodori_ cresçam, afinal.” Aponta com a cabeça para a cestada.

“É um ponto válido.”

Resmunga em resposta, desviando o olhar ao vê-la sorrir. Aquele sorriso tão doce e gentil sempre fazia seu coração disparar…Mesmo que lutasse, sempre acabava sucumbindo àquele puxar de lábios.

O maior problema, contudo, eram os olhos dela. Eram mais verdes e mais vibrantes que os seus: reluziam como esmeraldas sob a luz recém-revelada... Quase como se o sol os desse vida nova.

_Não olhe por tanto tempo,_ _stupido_ _–_ dizia a si mesmo – _ou você vai se cegar_.

“~Você não vive num local onde chove tanto, Lovi. É um tantinho deprimente, _me comprenez_?” Ela sussurra um francês meio tristonho, olhando do vermelho da fruta para o azul do céu. Ele volta a mirá-la, relutante.

“Você sabe que eu não sou bom de Francês, Bella.” Toma aquela parcela da safra das mãos dela, um tanto impaciente. Ainda sonhava que, tirando seu idioma nativo, ela tivesse aprendido apenas a língua dele em suas minúcias… Nos dois sentidos.  
_S_ _tronzo_ _!_ Morde a parte interna da bochecha, brigando consigo mesmo. _Pare de sonhar tão alto._

A risada divertida que se segue de sua resposta o distrai de seu monólogo interno.  
“Você às vezes fala em dialetos, chér; eu também não entendo certas coisas que você diz... Especialmente quando você xinga.” Ela o empurra de leve, brincando. Ele segue o farfalhar da saia dela sobre a grama, evitando mirar seu rosto.

“Eu sempre poderia te ensinar alguma coisa.” Cora, virando de costas sob o pretexto de colher um dos frutos.  
Ele não sabe, mas ela o olha. Algo de enigmático se esconde sob a cortina de cílios dourados.

“Hmm... Eu já sei falar algumas coisinhas, mesmo assim.” Bate palmas, chamando a atenção do seu interlocutor. “ _Buon giourno!_ _Come sta_?” O sotaque é um pouco carregado, mas não é nada prejudicial. _Adorabile,_ _na verdade._

_  
“_ Ande, chér, continue a conversa! _”_ Ela manda, ainda que gentilmente. É impossível negar o seu sorriso, de qualquer forma.

  
_Não_ _é_ _sempre assim que ela consegu_ _e_ _o que quer_ _?_

_  
_ “... _Molto bene, grazie_.” Murmura em resposta, meio travado.

“Hm...” Abre a boca uma ou duas vezes, indecisa. “P...Potrebbe darmi-” O outro par de olhos verdes observa o movimento nervoso da língua de Anri sobre os beiços carnudos. _“_ -uno pomodoro? É assim mesmo...? Ei Lovi, você está escutando?” Ela sopra em seu rosto, tentado-o ainda mais a beijá-la. _Povero me-_ _S_ _ono f_ _uori come un balcone._

“ _Che_ , eu não sou surdo... E você errou. É _un_ , não _uno_.” Estala a língua, maldizendo coisas sobre Toni em sua cabeça. Ela aprendera bem o espanhol, para o seu desgosto, mas não estava acertando muito o italiano. Talvez ela tivesse passado tempo demais sob domínio espanhol... E, provavelmente, tempo demais enamorada também. Nunca esqueceu das lágrimas que ela derramara em silêncio, quando um certo _monsieur_ apareceu no meio da história.

...Era melhor assim. Não aguentaria vê-la nos braços daquele a quem considerava um irmão- em segredo, claro. Jamais falaria algo meloso assim para aquele bastardo sorridente.

“Lovi? Lovi, eu estou falando com você- Lovi, _t_ _i voglio baciare_!” O grito da belga o trás de volta à Terra. Arregala os olhos, a fitando em completa confusão.

  
_Ela disse que ia me beijar, ou eu estou alucinando?_

  
“Hah, bem que o Feli disse que isso funcionava!” Cruza os braços, satisfeita. “Você estava aí voando, nem prestando atenção no que eu estava dizendo e-”

“Anri. Você sabe o que você disse?” Ele a interrompe, sério, segurando seus ombros estreitos. Ela balança a cabeça.

“Não, mas- Huh. Feli me disse que era uma boa maneira de chamar a sua atenção.” Os ombros dela se movem para cima, junto com as mãos dele. “O que é? Não parece um xingamento... Nem um nome de comida.”

Ele não responde, baixando a cabeça.

“Lovi, eu vou realmente ficar chateada se você não me responder! Eu estava aqui, me esforçando tanto-” Ela faz outro daqueles biquinhos adoráveis enquanto reclama, e ele sente o último fio do seu auto-controle se partir.  
_Smac!_

É apenas um selinho tímido e casto, mas para ele foi mais do que conseguia lidar.

“ _Ti voglio baciare_.” Ele recolhe a cesta, dando as costas à ela. “É isso o que significa.”  
Anri não consegue reagir, vendo-o andar de volta para a casa.  
Muitos hectares depois, Lovino joga a cesta no chão. Xinga alto, sabendo estar longe dos olhares da belga.  
A linda e tentadora Bella.

Se ele tivesse se virado, por um segundo que fosse, teria visto o sorriso travesso que brincava nos lábios da sua perdição.

  
_“..._ _Ti amo, sciocco.”_ _  
_

 


End file.
